Damon and Stefan are hybrids which means one thing ROADTRIP
by The slayer has risen
Summary: Damon and Stefan become hybrids. Klaus orders them to do some things and eventually Damon and Elena take a roadtrip (fifth chapter). PLEASE READ...DELENA.
1. Damon saves Elena

Elena held the phone up to her ear and began a conversation with asked her a simple question, "If it was only down to me and him, who would you choose to get by?"Elena responded quickly, "Isn't it obvious?"

Damon replied, "No it isn't Elena."

Elena coughed slightly and answered, "I thought you already knew this, but you! It felt wrong with Stefan. When I was with him I wanted you! I'm so sorry, Damon. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Kitten." Elena loved the pet names Damon called her.

Stefan was outside of Matt's car, and heard Elena's conversation. He will not protect her anymore, so he stopped and let the car continue. Stefan pulled out his phone and texted "They are heading towards Wickery Bridge." To Rebekah

Rebekah stood in the middle of the road while Matt's truck came rushing towards her.

"Matt!" Elena screamed.

It was too late. Matt turned the wheel to avoid hitting the person, but at the cost of flying off the bridge. Elena's head rammed into the dash board causing her to become unconscious and Matt called her name but received no response. An unintended tear slipped out of Matt's eye. This is it. Matt was trying to save Elena by getting her out of town, but he just ended up killing her. Damn! Water flooded into the sinking car, depleting the oxygen source quickly.

Stefan stood and watched Matt's car race off the bride, but he did nothing. He didn't care about anyone in that car anymore, why would he help?

Damon knew something was wrong with Elena because she wasn't answer her phone, which was always charged and by her side. He left and started sprinting, with vampire speed, down the road that Elena and Matt would have taken. He finally reached WickeryBridge and saw the bumper of Matt's car jutting out of the water. "No!" He screamed to himself. He quickly dove down to the car that was no resting at the bottom of the lake. Damon ripped the top of the truck with enormous strength and pulled two limp bodies out. He swam at rapid speed to the top of the river and jumped back onto the bridge. Damon bit into his wrist causing a little blood to spurt out. He raised Elena's head up and stuck his endlessly bleeding wrist into her waiting mouth and laid her back down. Damon repeated this same process for the now dying Matt to his left. Damon raised Elena's head up and placed into his lap. "Please." He whispered. Damon wrist healed soon after.

After another five minuets Elena woke up and began a hysterical coughing fit. "Damon?" She called when she woke up.

"Elena! Shh. I'm right here everything's all right. But what the hell happened?"

"Someone. Was. Standing. In. The. Road." Elena took deep breathes in between each word.

"Who, Princess?"

"I. Couldn't. See. It. Was. A. Girl. I. Think." Elena eventually got out.

"Did you see anything particular about her, 'Lena?"

"Long. Blonde. Hair." She breathed.

"Rebekah! That bitch. I'll kill her."

"No. Please, stay here." Elena got her breath regular.

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart."

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I should have told you earlier but what you told me works both ways."

"What did I tell you, Kitten?"

"That you would always choose me." Elena quoted.

Matt begun to roll his head back and forth and a stream of blood gurgled out of his mouth. He coughed and sat up, "What the hell happened?"

Damon replied to him, "Your truck ran off the bridge." Damon made a mental note that he would have to be nicer to Elena's friends.

"My what? Did what?" Matt obviously completely forgot what had happened.

"Your bitch girlfriend was in the middle of the rode and you swerved to miss her, but you ended up running your car off the bridge." Damon retold what Elena had told him.

"Well hello, lovebirds and Matt." Stefan's voice carried through the chilly air.

"Brother." Damon greeted coolly.

"Oh what happened here?" Stefan asked harshly. It seemed he already new the answer.

"Not dead? To bad." Stefan sounded like Klaus, sinister.

"Brother? Did you cause this?" questioned Damon.

"No." Stefan mouth grew into a smirk.

Damon jumped up, but laid Elena's fragile head down gently. Then he ran and tackled his brother into the lake. While tumbling into the freezing water, Damon ripped off his brother's daylight right and swam away. The sun was beginning to rise and Stefan was oblivious to his missing ring that kept him safe day after day. Once Damon broke the surface he chucked the ring over the bridge and into the vast forest. He jumped back onto the bridge grabbed Elena in his arms and threw matt over his shoulder. When the three reached Elena's home, Damon flopped Elena onto her cozy bed and Matt onto the pea green couch. Once he made sure Matt was okay for awhile, Damon raced back upstairs and laid next Elena on her bed. He rolled over and wrapped his muscular arm around his girlfriend and placed a kiss on top of her brunette head. "Sweet dreams, Princess." He whispered in her ear. In response Elena fidgeted a little on the left side, her side, of the bed. Damon fell asleep with his arm around the fragile girl.

At noon there was a knock at the door. "Let me in, Love."

ument here...


	2. Kol comes to the rescue

Klaus stood at the opening to Elena's house, "Well invite me in or I'm burning this whole place to the ground."

Damon step in front of Elena to shield her and he whispered something in her ear and she shook her head like she understood.

"Come in, Klaus." Elena said shyly behind Damon.

"Klaus, get what you want and leave. If you even touch Elena I will kill you. I won't hesitant." Damon firmly stated.

"Calm down Damon. I won't touch your precious Elena." Klaus strode though the house and sat on the couch that still had Matt's imprint on it from last night.

"So, Klaus what do you need?" Damon questioned while still gripping Elena in his arms.

"I just need incentive for Elena to give me her blood for the Hybrids." Klaus strongly replied with his British accent heavy.

Klaus jumped up with vampire speed and raced towards the protective Damon. Klaus opened his mouth in one fluent motion and bite Damon hard on his neck, and then snapped it. Damon was froze in a look of shock and his eyes were absent. Elena stood there in utter shock and then crouched down next to her dead beloved.

Klaus exited with a bow and, "So long, Loves. Oh, and I did the same thing to little Salvatore."

"Klaus, Fix this! Please, please. I'll do anything!"

Klaus kept walking; Elena saw nothing but his backside.

Multiple tears ran down Elena's cheeks and ruined her mascara. Matt patted her shoulder and helped her up. Matt dragged Damon's lifeless body to the couch.

"Matt what do we do?" Elena said through sobs.

"Elena I think it's best if we call someone? Kol?" Kol recently became good and refused to ally with his family, He was a person Elena and Matt could easily trust.

Matt took Elena's phone for her and went to Kol's contact.

"Hey, man" Matt started the conversation, "We need help, majorly. Could you come to Elena's now?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right over." Kol hung up.

Elena was on the far right on the couch with Damon's head in her lap. She was shaking with sobs. "Matt!" She chocked out. "Please help me! I don't know what to do! Please." Elena begged.

Matt comforted her with, "Kol is on his way."

"O-ok." Elena got out, eventually.

Kol knocked twice on the door before walking in. He kissed the top of Elena's head, "Are you alright, Love?"

"What do you think? The love of my life is dead, in my arms." Elena retorted.

"I understand, now do you mind if I look at him?" Kol asked in a sweet manner.

"No." A tear slipped out of Elena's wide brown eyes.

Kol slumped down so he was at the same levels as Damon's head. He picked it up gently and opened his eyes with the pad of his thumb. He also opened up Elena's boyfriends mouth and checked the gum line and the teeth.

Kol started to explain, "I think I know what's going to happen. It is obvious why my brother did this. Elena-" Kol was cut off when Damon sat up straight, nearly knocking Elena in the face, "What the hell happened?" He said with a sickly tone.

"Damon, you're going to be a…


	3. Damon changes and a suprise visit

**Hey guys, please review. I want to know what I can work on! Also ideas for my next fanfic would be great! Oh and the bolded word are just emphasis. Also i deeply apoligise for my errors, i hope there isn't many. **

…Hybrid." Kol finished his sentence.

"No. When a werewolf bites a vampire they die." Elena said looking confused.

"Yes that is true, but when a **hybrid** bites a vampire, they turn into hybrid. Well they have to have Elena's blood though" Kol informed the group.

Damon wearily complained, "No, I don't want to be one of Klaus's little minions."

Elena bent down and kissed Damon's forehead that was now creased with worry lines.

"At least you're not dying." Elena tried to be positive.

"Elena, he can command be to do anything. Even hurt you." Damon cried.

"Well you won't hurt me. I know that. Just resist." Elena pleaded.

"**I **can try resist, but what about my brother? He knows you picked me. He doesn't care anymore. He turned it off again." Damon fiercely declared.

"Then I can save myself." Elena boldly countered.

"No. **You** don't have to do anything. **I** will protect you." Damon promised.

Elena looked down at Damon who was still residing in her lap and smiled, "I love you."

Damon rose up and gave Elena a small peck on the lips, he whispered against her mouth, "I love you, too." Elena pressed her wrist into his mouth and gave him an encouraging smile, "It's okay, go a head." Damon drank just enough to make sure he wouldn't die, after that he pulled Elena's wrist away, he would not hurt her.

Matt and Kol looked away awkward not wanting to watch the couple. They didn't want to interfere, but at the same time they didn't know what to do, so they just started an uncomfortable conversation. Matt begun with, "So football?"

Kol continued the terrible conversation, "Yep, saints and bears look pretty good this year."

They didn't have to talk anymore because Damon started at them and questioned, "So, can I do anything to stop it?"

"I'm afraid not." Kol said somberly.

"Well will I hurt anyone, when change?" Damon wondered out loud.

"No you will still mostly be a vampire, but you can change into a wolf when you **want** to. It's really not that bad!" Kol optimistically proclaimed.

Damon started to pass out and Elena cried out, "Is this normal? Is he okay?"

"He will be fine; once he wakes up he will be a hybrid." Kol muttered.

Elena slipped out from under Damon, and loomed over him. She watched him toss and turn in his sleep for two hours. Kol and Matt offered her food, she refused. They tried to get her to sit down, she refused. She will not be leaving Damon's side until he wakes up.

Damon's eyes fluttered open, "Elena?" He called out into the air.

"Shh shh. I'm right here. Everything is all right." Elena comforted him.

"Elena?" Damon whisper barely audible."When you went off the bridge, where were you going?"

"I was going to you. We were already halfway back to Stefan, but I needed you. I wanted you. So Matt turned around, but hardly five minuets later we were at the bottom of the lake. Thank you for saving me, by the way."

"And go on living without you? Hell no!" Damon smirked tiredly, "I would die, before that would ever happen. Oh and I'm going to kill Rebekah."

At that moment the door bell rung and the chime carried through the house loudly.

Elena stalked over to the door, Damon standing to the left of her. The bite of his neck that was once oozing blood had healed and disappeared. Elena shyly made contact with the door handle. Her French manicured nails, black and white, turned the golden door knob to the left and slowly pulled it open. There stood Stefan, Mid-change to a werewolf. His feet and arms were twisted at impossible angles and his mouth was growing into a muzzle. Thin brown fur sprouted from his muzzle-like nose and from his ears. After Damon's surprise faded he hit Stefan in the jaw line hard with his right hand, so his daylight ring would also make contact. Damon did this maneuver with vampire speed, and since Stefan was changing he couldn't block the blow. Stefan's muzzle was caked in blood. The red liquid poured out of his nose and his mouth. His saliva and blood joined together and was gurgling out of his open lips. He tried to call out in pain, but instead he let out a howl. Damon now kicked Stefan hard with vampire strength in the abdomen causing Stefan to go flying through the air. He was incapable of helping himself, so he just absorbed whatever Damon gave out. Stefan was lying on his back in the Gilbert's front lawn, Damon loomed over his beaten figure and applied one last punch to his ribcage, and broke three of Stefan's ribs. Damon unsympathetically pronounced, "Leave. Now. You will stay away from Elena. You tried to kill her, and that will not be happening again. I don't care if you're changing; you will receive no help here, little brother."

Stefan twirled onto his hands and knees, he continued to cough up a large amount of sticky burgundy liquid. He looked apolgetic but that quickly transformed into a evil grin, "Whatever you say Damon."

**Did you guys like? I tried really hard on this chapter , what should happen next? Any ideas? **


	4. Damon confronts Elena

**Short chapter today guys. I might upload another today, if i can. I have had two snowdays right in a row , so ive been writing non-stop. Reviews are always helpful and awesome! Thank you so much for reading! **

Damon causally stepped back into the house, leaving his beaten little brother behind. Elena studied his body and ran her fingers over his rough skin to make sure he was alright and to double check she simply asked, "Are you ok?"

Damon smirked and replied, "Well I'm fine, but if Stefan even talks to you ever again, He is dead, and with a stake this time."

Elena looked up and beamed at Damon, "I don't what I would do without you."

Damon bent down a kissed the top of her head.

Still holding Elena, Damon called, "Okay guys, I think everyone should go home and get some sleep. Thank you for your help Kol. You to Matt."

Elena and Damon said a polite goodbye at the door, while Kol and Matt trotted out the front doors to their waiting vechicles.

Elena galloped up the stairs, and Damon went to the kitchen and grabbed some water. He let out a large sigh, and sat down. He thought to himself, "Why does my life always turn out like this? My brother is evil. Elena will probably just run back to Stefan after she's tired with me, and worse of all I'm a hybrid, part of Klaus's miniature army. Damn it." Damon retreated up to Elena's bedroom and slunk down next to her. "Elena?" He whispered.

"Yes Damon?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay."

"Will you ever go back to Stefan? Have you even imagined staying with me?"

Elena bolted into a sitting position, "What?" She questioned angrily.

"Um do you really think that after everything Stefan has done I will go back with him? Plus I love you more then anything, there is no way that I would ever leave you. I just love you too much." Elena pecked him on the lips and rolled back onto her side. "Goodnight, Damon. Remember that I am in love with you and always will be."


	5. Roadtrip time!

**So the roadtrip has begun. It gets fun from here on out! :)**

Damon propped his head up with his hand and stared at Elena's sleeping form. She was curled on her side in a ball and her hair was wildly draped across the sheets. He picked a chocolate lock off his chest and accidently woke her up, "Hi" She said cutely.

Damon beamed back at her, "Hey sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Damon apologized.

"It's alright I had to get up anyways." Elena kissed him quickly and jumped out of bed. She ran to the shower and only took five minutes to wash and conditioner her hair. She opened up the bathroom door and came out scarcely clothed with a towel. Damon eyes grew wide as he took her in, "Well don't you look pretty."

"Well to you since I'm only in a towel." Elena chuckled.

"Well that is true, but you always look pretty." Damon complimented.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _The doorbell rang through the house.

"Damn always at the worst times." Damon lazily got out of bed only wearing P.J. pants. He climbed down the white carpeted steps, Elena trailed behind. Damon twisted the knob and revealed Klaus.

Klaus stood innocently with his hand tucked into his pockets. "Hello, Love. Did you miss me?"

Damon losing astonishment quickly, "Klaus just leave."

"Fine, but Damon I want you to do something for me. I've asked your brother to do the same in case you somehow resist my persuasion, I want you to….make Elena a vampire." He drew out the last four words.

"What? Hell no." Damon screamed into Klaus's face and shut the door with a heavy thud.

"Damon? Can you resist?" Elena wondered.

"Of course, it takes no effort at all when it comes to you." Damon firmly stated, "But I don't know about my brother. We will have to hide you. Road trip?" Damon came up with a plan.

"Sounds fine to me where to? Some where fun please?" Elena happily said.

"How about to Florida? I get to see you in a bikini so it works for me!" Damon exclaimed.

"I'll go pack!" Elena clapped her hands together.

"Same here. "Damon agreed.

Elena sprinted up the stairs and grabbed an empty suitcase. She threw it onto her bed and opened it up. Elena took a handful of swimsuits. A blue one with just mini triangles to cover her chest, a tiny black one that Damon would defiantly like, and a one with a green top and pink bottoms. Damon was going to be very happy. She also grabbed some short demin shorts and a couple of T-shirts. She carried down the light suit case and found Damon standing there waiting with his own duffel bag. "Ready to go?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrow. They threw the bags into the car and Elena jumped into the driver's seat only to get a disapproving look from Damon. "What? I'm driving!"

"Fine just don't kill me, wait I'm already dead. "

Elena giggled and turned the key into the ignition.


End file.
